The Heart Of A Miko And The Halberd Of A Mercenary
by KagomesLuver2789
Summary: BanXKag Kagome becomes Bankotsu's slave, but that relationship quickly changes...[chap 5 is up]
1. Interlude Chapter 1

**A/N: not to get on the wrong side here, I'm mainly a fan of Inu Kag stuff, but with this story, I'd like to try to go beyond that, so I'm here with –something I personally haven't seen- a Bankotsu and Kagome pairing. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and related characters, and I didn't steal them either, so stop frisking me.+.**

**The Heart of A Miko And The Halberd of A Mercenary**

**Chapter 1:**

**Repression**

"InuYasha! No!"

Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night, sitting straight up and yelling out to the said man she had grown attached to. That was the worst dream I've ever had she mentally says as she stands up and notices she has no clue to where she is. She looks around to see she was in the middle of a dark and empty room.

"Where am I?"

As she looks around once more, she notices it's not as empty as first perceived.

Still shaking off the shock of the nightmare, she walks toward a shining metal object placed to her left, her raven hair falling to her shoulders and back. As she gets a closer look, she is almost mortified at what she sees.

"Oh my god! It can't be!" she exclaims at the sight.

As her realization as to what happened comes to hit her, full on, she can't help but stare hopelessly at the object that stands before her.

What she saw shining was the object's halberd, a long, thick, and just plain enormous axial pike, with the staff-like handle protruding from the end, and another blade, this one resembling a crescent.

What scared her the most was not the blade, but what she saw on it. She knew, before the person who was now standing behind her said anything, that what she saw was the blood of the man she had just been dreaming about, which meant one thing:

He was dead.

_InuYasha_ was dead.

She was so stunned, she didn't notice who had come up behind her.

"Admiring my Banryu, are you?"

The shock of the voice caused her to turn around so fast, she almost got whiplash. The person who stood before her, the lone surviving member of the Band of Seven, was Bankotsu.

"You killed him, didn't you?" she said, turning around so he could only see her back, falling silent.

"So what?" he shrugged, "I had orders, and now that their fulfilled, I'm a free man, and since I found it in my heart to spare only you, you will now serve me as my slave." He said matter-of-factly, a wide grin stretching across his face.

The words hit her like a semi. Only me? Than that means he must have…

She spun around once more and stood face-to-face with him, not caring that he has the nerve to kill her for trying anything.

"Are you telling me that you killed all my friends, too!" she screamed in anguish.

He was astonished at her sudden boldness, this woman is not like any other, she's starting toamuse me he mentally said to himself, but a slave should act like one…

"You might be bold," he began, and walked over to pick up the Banryu, "But let's see if you'll keep running that small mouth of yours," he grabs hold of it and brings it up, "When this is pointed at your head," he said as he positioned the Banryu to be mere centimeters from the bridge of her nose.

Kagome glares at him, then shoves off the blade, "Answer my question!"

Bankotsu was at a standstill. For some weird reason, he couldn't kill her. He felt like killing her, but something in his body said otherwise.

Damnit, he mentally cursed himself, I can kill any other girl easily, I don't even hesitate, but, this girl, something's different about her… I don't know what, though. He was still on his train of thought when her yell brought him back to reality.

"Answer my question, damnit!"

"Shut up!" he barked back, glaring into her honey brown eyes, noticing how soft and beautiful those eyes looked… wait. What the hell! Where'd that come from! He shrugged it off and continued glaring at her. "I'm letting you live, so that should be enough for you, now stop asking questions, besides, you and your 'friends' killed all of my brothers." He said as he turned around to leave the room.

"One last thing," he turned around to look at her once more, "Don't even try to escape, the walls are tall enough to keep you in, and even if you do get beyond that, the only way down is through a demon infested forest, and not just any kind of demons, the type only the most skilled of the skilled demon slayers could kill." He said as he walked out of the door.

She just sat down once more, and began to sob her eyes out, knowing that she'll never be able to see her InuYasha again. After an hour of crying and sulking around, she decided to go back to sleep.

"Well, at least he was kind enough to leave me a pillow and blanket," she said as she lay down to go to sleep.

Before her head had even hit the pillow, she had already gone into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Where am I? she said to herself as she looked around._

"_Kagome! Stay back!"_

_She turned to see InuYasha standing a few yards off, locked in a battle with Bankotsu._

"_InuYasha!"_

"_Stay back, don't come any closer!" he said as he ran towards her, but before, he got close enough to grab her hands, he slowed down, and then came to a complete stop, mere feet from her._

"_InuYasha?" she looked at him, but when she noticed what had happened she stared in disbelief._

_He toppled over, the Banryu embedded in the fatal wound on his back, and as she looked over towards Bankotsu, a sly grin spread across his face, a grin of victory. _

_She looked down at InuYasha, and suddenly her body gave out, and she came down to meet him, but all she saw was blackness…__

* * *

_

She stood up straight, yelling her head off for him, but she was met with a warm towel on her forehead.

She looked around to see the man who she saw slay InuYasha, putting a warm towel on her head.

"You really should stay down, wouldn't want my slave to die of a fever."

"Get away from me!" she yelled at him as she tried to knock away the towel, but he held it fast against her head not even moving it.

"I said get away-"

"Listen!" he said as he continued to hold up the towel, "I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, but I don't wanna stand back and watch my slave die before I even get the chance to boss her around!"

She gaped at him, how dare he! He has the nerve to tell her the only reason he is helping her is to boss her around?

"So, if I got this fever after you had bossed me around, you wouldn't care?"

"You stole the words out of my mouth"

Not even trying to hold back her anger and frustration, she slaps Bankotsu across the face, leaving the red print of her hand on his cheek.

He stares at her in disbelief. How dare she do this to him! Doesn't she know she's playing with fire here!

Still shocked at her action, he stands up and grabs her by the wrist.

"You should be glad I have the heart to keep you here and not feed you to the demons out there!" he yells at her, trying to get the dominance in the argument back.

"Go ahead, I'd rather be dead than work as a slave for you!" she hollers at him.

"My pleasure," and with that he drags her to the door, but he doesn't even walk three feet before she starts begging.

"Hey! Calm down! I didn't really mean it!"

"You sure sounded like it," he said as he let go of her wrist.

She backs off, but before he leaves, she swings her foot with all her might and kicks him in the shin.

"Hmf! Jerk…"

"God damnit, wench! What the hell was that for!" he says as he limps back to the room she went in.

"That's for threatening me!" she says as she walks to the corner of the room, trying to keep away from him.

He walks up to the corner and starts to eye her, as if studying her every feature.

She takes notice of what he's doing, and is instantly angered, again

"You pervert!" she yells at him.

"What do you mean, perv-" he doesn't even finish the question before she slaps him across the face again, on the other cheek, making his face look as ripe as a tomato.

"God damnit! Can we lose some of the violence!"

"Not until you get away from me, pervert!"

He notices how close he was standing to her, he was less than a few inches away from her face. God, that really does make me look like a pervert, he mentally cussed at himself, but since when do I care? It wasn't my intention, and I don't have to state myself.

"I'm not a pervert, although I do have to say you're pretty good looking" he states to her, purposely trying to anger her. Let's see how far she'll take this..

She blushes at his comment, but it vanishes as he continues to look at her, noticing he was starting to look down at her chest…

"You, you, you bastard!" she yells as she goes for another slap to his face, but he is able to dodge it, sending her forward, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Look what you did now, wench!" he says as he sits up.

She looks up noticing the awkward position their in, and instantly jumps off of him.

"Get away from me you pervert," she shoots at him, going to the other side of the room.

"Be that way, but you are my slave, and you're going to have to get used to it, so be more friendly to your new master," he says as he gets up to leave the room.

She sticks her tongue out at him, which he notices, but just shrugs it off and keeps on walking out through the door, and she keeps quiet until she can't hear his footsteps anymore.

"Hmf, jerk…" she says to him, although she knows he can't hear it,

She notices it's getting dark, and decides to bed down.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to give him a day in hell," she says silently to herself before shutting her eyes one last time, and going into a peaceful sleep, for the third time that day.

_End Chapter_

**This is new, because some of the stuff I had didn't appear on the original.**


	2. Interlude Chapter 2

**A/N: before I start, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Thanx for all the encouragement! I was originally thinking of leaving the story off there, since I really had no plot, but during these last few weeks I had come up with a plot that I think would be interesting. As a little sidenote, the first three chapters will be interludes. Thanx again, and I'm sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy!**

**Also… the awnser to the location question will be awnsered in this chapter, so there you go.**

**The Heart of A Miko And The Halberd of A Mercenary**

**Chapter 2:**

**Re-Awakening**

The first thing she heard when she awoke the next morning was the faint yells of a distant voice. Sounds almost like a battlecry…

She looked around in a daze, forgetting where she wasw and how she had gotten here. She took a look around, trying to get a grip on herself. She eyed the room suspiciously, until her eyes landed on the still stained halberd. That's when all the memories flooded back.

She tried to hold back her tears from falling as she remembered her lost friends and lost love. But, surprisingly, none fell. Somehow, the overwhelming sadness she thought she'd feel if he died, wasn't that overwhelming.

After her small recollection, she decided to look for the man she still had to pick a bone with. But, somehow without her noticing, the faint yells outside had come to a complete and utter cease.

As she rounded the corner into the hallway, she bumped straight into the guy she was searching for. She would've bounced back onto the floor, had it not been for the arm he had held out to catch her. It was then that she noticed, he was shirtless.

Well, at least I kow who did all that yelling, she thought to herself, he must've been working out… But, somehow, her gaaze could not leave the sight of his bare and wet chest.

He looked at her, mildly interested in the girl in his arms, then to where she was staring. A grin slid across his face. "Oh, I'm the pervert? I don't think I'm the only here that stares at other people's chests."

She looked up and gave him a venomous look. She shrugged off his arm, frogetting it's the only thing keeping her balanced. "Get away from me--!"

She fell again, but once more he caught her in his strong embrace. And yet again, she couldn't resist the urge to stare into his chest. He's so muscular and well built…

He noticed what she was doing again, and tried his hardest to not let out any sign that he was amused in any way. She likes what she sees, does she?

She instantly took into thought the sly grin that had unintentionally slid across his face. That pervert! she screamed at him mentally.

She balanced herself before shrugging his arm once again. "Pervert! Sit!" she yelled at him.

He gave her a confused look. "Is that a command or something?"

She looked at him, waiting for his head to smash into the ground. When she realized that wouldn't happen, she settled on slapping him, and walked off down the hall.

He held his cheek in his right hand, as he glared at her from down the hall. She's not gonna get away with it this time, he thought to himslelf, before walking off to his private chambers.

* * *

A few hours and a couple of tired feet later, Kagome finally succeeded in finding the bathroom in the mazelike castle.

It's such a huge castle, she thought as she undressed herself, I wonder how he came to get it? she thought as she walked to the the now simmering tub of water. She got in, letting the bubbles and water shape her delicate figure, as she layed back in the tub.

She looked out the window in the room, remembering her now deceased friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, InuYasha… she thougth, and instantly tuurned away, trying to keep her focus on the things at hand.

She thought back to last night's planning, her oh-so sweet revenge. Yes, she thought, that bastard will pay for this…

On the other side of the castle, in the dojo, Bankotsu was practicing with his Banryu, enhancing his technique and, obviously, not regarding the walls in the castle.

All the while he too was thinking of a way to get back at the wench who was currently taking the bath in his castle. Well, technically, it wasn't even his to begin with. Although a considerable amount of effort had to be used in taking it.

That lord had a vast army, I'll give him that much, he thought to himself. The castle was worth it though. Seeing as he thought that he'd had enough practice for the day, he set aside the Banryu and walked off toward the bath.

"The wench should be out by now.: he told himself, as he walked down the immense corridors that lead to the bath.

It took him nearly five minutes, but he finally reached the bath. He slid the door open, and he stopped, as he saw the sight in front of him, mouth gaping. The first thing that registered into his mind was Damn, I never knew she was so fine…

_End Chapter_

**Well, that's the end of chapter two, three shouldn't take as long, and sorry if it was too short for that long of a wait! Till next time, cyaz.**


	3. Interludes Chapter 3: End Interludes

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and the support, and it encouraged me to make a quick update, so here you go, I'm hittin you with the third and final chapter in the Interludes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the related characters, but whoever said I couldn't use them?**

**The Heart of A Miko And The Halberd of A Mercenary**

**Chapter 3:**

**Those Better Left Forgotten**

She sat a long time in the tub, washing away her pains and sorrows. The water seemed to sooth the now irreparable part of heart. It was just now that she noticed she had been in there for over an hour.

She steadily got up from the water, the cool air from outside the window hitting her body, causing her to shiver in the slight temperature change.

As she climbed out and went to the towel rack, she heard the sliding of a door and swung her head around.

Bankotsu stared at her intently, eyes moving up and down along her slender frame.

She just gazed at him, a confused look in her eyes. Then she noticed, Oh my God! I'm still naked!

She quickly snatched a towel and wrapped it around herself, as Bankotsu kept his eyes on her, mouth still gaping.

When she knew it was secure, she walked up to him, and brought her hand up to land another across his face. But she was too slow.

He realized what she was going to do, and instantly brought his hand up to stop hers.

She glared at him, but it quickly gave way to a satisfied smirk as he yelped in pain.

"Damnit!" he yelled as he clutched his knee where she had just kicked him moments ago. "What the hell was that for!"

"Honestly!" she barked at him, "How many times do have to hurt you before you stop being a pervert?"

He glared at her. "I thought you were out of the bath, so I came to have one myself!"

"Oh yeah!" she hollered at him, "Then explain why you were looking at me with so much interest!"

He opened his mouth to give a reply, but just as quickly shut it. He didn't have an answer to that. Why did I stare at her so much? He asked himself.

Before he knew what had happened, she marched right past him, stomping his foot in the process. Why that little!... she thought to herself, I've only been here for two days and he's already worse than Miroku!...

He looked at her, a flame concealed deep within his eyes. The saying really is true, he took into mental notice, looks are deceiving…

As the pain in his ankle subsided, he walked into the bathroom and settled into the tub, looking out through the window… an interesting girl though…

* * *

Kagome lies across the bed in the room she 'assumes' is hers. After all, he brought her here, so doesn't that make it hers?

She heard a knock before her door flew open, Bankotsu standing in the middle of the doorway.

"What do you want now?" she said coldly, looking away from his face.

"You have the power to see the Sacred Jewel, right?" he asked her, not noticing the sudden chill in her attitude.

She glances at him. How does he know that! She turned away. "What's it to you?"

He stood emotionless, as he did when he entered the room, "You're going to help me search for them."

"As if!" she hollered, "Why do you want them anyways, huh!"

It was faint, but she swore she could tell she had struck a nerve. He was going to reply, but he held his tongue, as if searching for the words to say. After a few moments, he spat out, "It's none of your concern!"

She wasn't about to let go right there. Hmmm… I wonder what he could be hiding? "Oh really? Why not?" she asked him.

"I said, it's none of your concern!"

She stood up, and slightly closer to him. "Well, your going to have to tell me eventually if you want me to help you!"

He glared at her, holding back the urge to attack her at once. "Look, just drop it…"

This has got to be something big in order to tick him off this much. "What if I don't wanna drop it--!"

Enough was enough. He couldn't take her endless nagging any longer. Almost like lightning, he pulled out the Banryu from where it stood in the corridor. In one swift movement of his wrist, he held the halberd within centimeters of the bridge of her nose. "I said drop it!"

She panicked, It was really ad, she thought. She didn't move a muscle, scared that he would slice her to shreds if she did.

"Just because your staying here, doesn't give you access to everything!" he bellowed. "Some things are better left unsaid, and this just happens to be one of them!"

She had greatly underestimated him, I definitely struck a nerve, she thought.

He finally set the halberd aside, then gazed back into her eyes. Something about that gaze would come back to haunt me, she thought. "If you won't help, I'll lock you up in here, then I'll ask Kikyo instead. She was the one who gave Naraku the jewel, didn't she?"

With that, he left, halberd in hand. That only left a speechless Kagome, mouth gaping at those last words.

* * *

It was dark out, and night had fallen upon the castle. The corridors were empty, and as dark and endless as the void of a black hole. Very little movement in the pitch black halls could be seen, until a burning hot flame rounded the corner, chasing the shadows into the oblivion.

Kagome walked down the corridor, candle in her left hand. "How can I get so lost?" she asked herself. She had been running the halls for hours searching for the room.

She stumbled upon a door, it was pretty big compared to most of the other ones. "I wonder what's inside?"

She slid the door open, half expecting a secret little lair, the other half expecting a trap of sorts. The last thing she would've expected was a sleeping Bankotsu in the middle of the room.

She was shocked. Hope I didn't wake him up… She was about to slide the door closed, but somehow, the sight of him brought her an inner peace. He looks so cute asleep…

She mentally slapped herself for thinking that, but she noticed another door in his room. I wonder where that leads to?

Curiosity overtook her, and she silently slipped across the room, and slid through the door. Inside the little room were two tables, one on either side. She could smell a faint aroma, and instantly recognized the jars off to the right as incense. Why would he have incense?

She looked at the wall in front of her, and noticed, it wasn't a wall, but another set of sliding doors. More doors?

She opened them, and took a step into this new room. It was almost an identical replica of the last room, except there were three major differences: there was grass on the ground, there was no roof, and the most noticeable, there were six stones lining across the length of the room. She stared at them for a while, but it didn't take long to figure what they really were: they were the tombstones for the six dead members of the Band Of Seven.

That explains the incense, she thought, he must pray for them every so often. But, one sight that caught her attention, there was a small, almost unnoticeable inscription on the opposite stone wall. I wonder what it says? She moved closer to it, and could faintly make out a small verse, but its depth was surprising:

_I will not tire,_

_I will not die,_

_I'll avenge these souls,_

_And make things right._

_I'll force myself,_

_And stay on top,_

_Even dead,_

_I will not stop._

She kept staring at those words, realizing the extent of their meaning. Then it hit her. "He's using the shards--"

"To go after Naraku," he finished for her.

She spun around and stared in disbelief. How did he wake up? When did he wake up? Was he going to kill her? She panicked, and tried to run past him, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Listen to me!" he said, "Now you understand why I need those shards so much." She shifted her gaze from the floor to meet his face, but not exactly his eyes.

"It's the only motivation for me to live. My friend's livers were taken, leaving me to live in my own company. If I had the choice to live alone, or die, I would've killed myself in a heartbeat." She stared into his eyes, noticing his deep sadness from within. Was he saying he was lonely to her? He continued, "But before I can even think about death, I have to avenge my fallen comrades."

He hesitantly took a few steps closer to her. "So, I'm going to ask you more clearly," he said as he got on one knee and took her hand in his. This is awkward, she thought, it's as if he's proposing… But in truth, she was rather enjoying this. Until the question came out. "Will you help me find and destroy Naraku?"

She hesitated. Was she really going to help the man that had killed her best friend and first love? It is a noble cause, but still, he killed InuYasha, she could never forget that. She reminisced, one last time… how he had always fought with her, how he always ran with her on his back, and how he always held her…

It pained her, but she had to come with a conclusion. He… he would've wanted me to move on, she thought, so, I have to leave him in the past…

So, her decision was final. No matter how much suffering this would put her through, she would eventually have to live with it. She was going to forget her now-late friends. And her lost love.

She looked down once more at Bankotsu. Swallowing up all the strength to overcome the last obstacle in her way, she replied, "I will…"

**.:End Chapter:.**

**I hope the wait wasn't too long, that chapter was once of my favs to make so far out of all my stories, and, till next time, cyaz.**


	4. Chaste

**A/N: sorry about the long wait, i was having i small case of writer's block, but it appears that i have overcome it, and i will go on with the show. im also sorry if it is too short.**

Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own the show, but it doesn't hurt to hope?

**The Heart of A Miko And The Halberd Of A Mercenary**

_** Ch. 1: Chaste**_

There was something about the scenery in Japan that seemed to clam the fires within a raging soul, its wavy-like pastures and the rich, thick smell of flowers, one could almost say it was perfect.

Almost.

"Dance Of The Dragon!" The yell pierced through the once serene area, along with the equally deafening torrents that had been summoned.

Hmmm... better not take any chances. He dodges the ensuing chaos to right, pleased at sighting the new clear shot at his objective.

Kagura had never expected him to move so swiftly, especially when against her strongest attack, and surprisingly enough, never saw him heading toward he. It wasn't until after he had begun his charge towards her that she noticed. "What! He avoided it!"

As the blurred figure of Bankotsu drew closer, his raven-haired companion lifted her bow and arrow, aiming precisely at where she believed the heart is at the center of the demon sorceress' chest.

"Ready, Kagome?" he yelled at her.

"Whenever you are!" she replied calmly as she kept her aim steady on Kagura.

The wind mistress looked on in fear as she saw him coming up on her, too fast for her to dodge. What am I going to do!

Almost there... he thought as he homed in with admirable speed. "Now, Kagome!" he said as he started bringing down the halberd upon her.

Kagome simultaneously let go of the arrow, letting the tension propell it forward to the target's center. C'mon, hit 'er... she begged as she waited for the arrow to land.As a surprising note, her skills at archery have not improved much in the last six months she's spent with the merc.

Six months of collecting jewel shards, defeating enemies. SIx months of learning to strust and care for one another. Six months of this new bond.

At the most, to say, it is a rather... akward... bond...

The arrow flew through the air, on an exact path towards the witch as the hallerd was, but before either could reach the intended opponent, a flock of what was obviously Naraku's demons threw themselves in front of Kagura.

"What!" asked a confused Kagome as the halberd and the arrow collided with the demons. The resulting explosion was almost that of a miniature, miniature Second Impact. whoa, didn't expect such a forward Eva reference, didya? O.O The light engulfed and blinded everyone and everything that was in the current vacinity.

"Ahh!" he yelled as he felt the halberd give leeway to the oncoming pain, as he was sent head over heels across the field of grass, landing mere feet from where Kagome stands. He lays there in a disorganized heap, but, miracualously, never let go of his priceless halberd.

"Bankotsu!" she yelled in her utmost concern, "Are you alright?"

She knelt down next to him, carressing his cheek until he finally opened his eyes once more.

He looked around, noticing something was missing. "Where's Kagura?"

Their atention suddenly switshed to where Kagura once stood. Instantly noticing she had abandoned her spot, they both looked skyward as she flew off into the distance on her feather.

"Damnit!" he yelled as he got onto both feet, "She got away again!"

"And we were so close..." added the now slightly discouraged Kagome.

He took no heed of her and kept on with his rambling. "Now what! She escaped and now we have no way to get to Naraku, again!" he pointed an accusing finger at her, "It's all your fault!"

Her disapointment disapated when those words reached her, and it turned into a sudden anger.

She turned to face him, her face red with frustration, "And how did you get to that end!"

He kept his gaze locked on her, a flame flickering within his eyes. "Because!" he yelled, trying to think of a way to finish the sentence, all the while holding his finger fast to her. "Because, it just is!" he exclaimed as he turned away, an attempt not to face her.

Kagome, now, was starting to fume like a boiler. "I swear, you are worse than my little brother!" she yelled through gritted teeth.

He turns around to face her, with, not a look of anger or defiance on his face, but one of wonder and bewilderment, one which totally baffled Kagome.

The anger he held seemed to lessen, but in her voice was still evident. "What's with you now!"

He kept the locked stare at her as he holstered the halberd upon his shoulder. "It's just, you never told me about your brother."

Kagome eyed him questioningly, until she saw the honest sincerity in his gaze. Her anger slowly died down, as her face returned to its normal, soft look.

She stared at him, further studying him. "I haven't?" she aske dumbfoundedly, to his surprise.

He turned back to face her once more. "No, not really, you said you didn't really like talking about them..."

Oh, that's right... she thought to herself, I never did feel like telling him before...

When he first asked, she had hardly gotten the chance to know him, so, naturally, she denied him the opurtunity to let him know her. But, even now, it seems a little akward telling him. After all, he is the one who's kept her from the family for six months and still counting.

"Well," she began, making up her mind, deciding it was alright that he know now, "My brother is younger than me, he's alright, but he can be annoying sometimes, like he always ties to butt into my personal life, and h's always saying I loved InuYasha--"

Before he could let her continue in her babble, Bankotsu began laughing, almost maniacly, at her last statement. "Ha! How ludacris!"

Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed. What's so funny? she thought, He's almost on the verge of tears!

She held in her anger for what seemed to her an eternity, until his laughter became too unbearable. "What's so funny!"

Bankotsu made a few futile attempts to calm down before his laughter began to subside slightly. "It's just... you... and that mutt... together!" He overemphasized those words in a comical voice, making it sound almost like a retort, and just as quickly burts into more laughter.

Oh... so that's what this is... Kagome thought to herself as she felt even more anger build up inside of her. "And! What if I did love him!"

Bankotsu went dead as a fallen leaf at the last remark. Kagome felt a sudden knot of fear build up inside her gut, making her wish she could take back those words. He turned from her direction and began to walk away in silence, with an emotionless expression upon his face.

"Hey!" she yelled in protest, "Where--"

"I'm going back to the castle, do whatever you want," he replied in a low cold voice, the sheer amount of venom within his words were enough to send chills up and down Kagome's spine.

She turned around to grab her bow and arrows from their lodge on the useless stub of an old tree. "Was it something I said?..."

..:later:..

A darkness began to linger over the labyrinth-like castle that Kagome had grown so fond of. Although she had been here for quite a while, it seemed that the endless hallways and corridors always got the better of her.

"This is ridiculous," she managed to insult herself, "Six months, and I still get lost on my way to my room..."

She continued her futile attempt to navigate through the boundless and dead hallways, until she rounded a corner and ran into a rather rigid surface, fumbling with her balance until she finally landed on the floor.

"Oww..." she proclaimed as she landed with a loud thud.

As she looked up from her spot atop the floor, she noticed an outstretched hand in front of her, looking up further to meet with the eyes of Bankotsu.

"Need a hand?"

She looked at it wearily, but after a moment's revision, took it. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said as he pulled her up.

What's he doing here? she asked herself, It's the first time I've seen him since earlier, when Kagura escaped.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked him casually.

Before she could react he turned and went off in the other direction, not even bothering to answer her question.

"Hey!" she yelled as she stormed after him, "Get back here!"

He continues his silent walk , not noticing (or simply not caring) about the woman on his heels. He keeps walking for a few moments before the silly pursuit begind to annoy him. What can I possibly do to lose her in the easiest way? he asks himself, contemplating it while he picks up the pace.

Why is he deliberately trying to avoid me? she asks herself, outraged that he could not simply answer her question, only add more speed to the chase.

Hmm... right about... now. He turns the corner sharply, nearly colliding with the outstretched trim of the wall, and before Kagome can follow suit, he quickly breaks into a run.

"What the hell! Get back here!" she yells as she quickly ups her tempo as well.

He rounds another corner, this one with a set of doors. Before he runs any further, he takes the doors and close them together, a barricade in Kagome's way.

Kagome, her mind now racing, ponders over a different route. That bastard! I'll jjust use this hallway and cut him off, she mentally tells herself as she runs down a different hallway.

Bankotsu rounds two more corners, keeping steady with his fast pace. "Maybe I lost her already," he tells himself.

He makes a turn into the hallway at his side, trying to make the route towards him even harder, but instead meets up with a dead end.

"Damn, I'll just take this hallway here--" btu before he can let out the final syllable of his statement, Kagome dashes through the very escape route that he had hoped to use as his only means of escape. With her now in the way, he was blocked, with no exits whatsoever.

Damn this unholy wench... he mentally cursed her.

"Now, tell me why you're purposely avoiding me!" she demands in her utmost serious tone as she steps closer to him.

"I want some alone time, or is that a problem to you!" he spits back angrily as he takes a small step back, his back now firmly against the wall.

"Well you could've told me instead of running off on me like that!" she barked annoyedly.

"You don't have to know everything i do," he responds to her with a hint of frosty bitterness in his voice, "I have privacy, if you didn't know!"

"I know, but, I thought, I mean, that I could trust yu to tell me these kinds of things..." she says almost in whisper, not really wanting to reveal the true meaning behind her actions.

The statement, nonetheless, took Bankotsu aback. Did I just hear her say she trusted me? he asked himself dumbfoundedly.

She stared at his face for a while, until she noticed a bit of... confusion in his eyes? "Is something wrong?"

He forcibly shook off the thought before proceeding to answer her question. "It's nothing, just, leave me alone for a while..." he spoke to her in a commanding, yet soft way.

Kagome stayed silent for a few moments, questioning herself after his last statement. Doesn't he trust me? I thought he did, I really thought he did... She turned around to leave him to himself, but he seemed to notice what she had obviously been trying to hide from him. A small, glistening tear dropped to the ground and spread.

A tear... he thought as he looked at the spreadout tear, Did I cause her pain?

Before he could ask her anything, she broke into a run and turned down the next hallway, without stopping. An overwhelming pain struck him as soon as the dragging sounds of her sobs reached him, from all the way down the corridor.

Damn her... he silently pouted to himself, Why? Why does she have to make me feel so bad and horrible inside?

He walks in the opposite direction of her sobs, the sound so innocent, it hurt his ears to hear what he had caused.

He walks up to the Baryuu that stands on it's side in the hall and takes it from its place, putting it upon his shoulder, as it has been for so long.

"I'll make it up to her later, maybe that will cease this overwhelming feeling of unbearable guilt," he says to himself as a reminder as he walked outside.

"Maybe..." He looks up at the blue, cloud-filled sky. How beautiul... he wanders off into deep thought, concerning the woman he has grown so accustomed to having around, and most importantly, the one watchin him from the very window of the castle...

..:End Chapter:..


	5. Humorous Awakenings and Unexpected Visit

**The Heart Of A Miko and The Halberd Of A Mercenary**

**Ch. 2: Humorous Awakenings and Unexpected Visits**

Halls. More halls. Halls with curtains and halls with paintings. It was a never ending castle of them. No noise could be detected from within the inner-lays of the structure, adding to the intimidation. Whoever said silence was golden obviously didn't understand the full extent of its meaning. A strong breeze came and went throughout the endless hall, bringing the curtains to reveal a large, cavern-like room.

"I'm starting to think that I'm picking up her stupidity," retorts Bankotsu, as he walks into his room, "I nearly got lost this time."

He sets down the Banryuu next to the wall, but double takes, glancing once more at the wall.

"I could've sworn the walls weren't green…"

_Must've been my imagination_, he thought as he slowly walked over to the bed in the room.

"All that exercise really wore me out," he says as he draws off his shirt and tosses it next to his halberd, "I really need some rest."

He laid down on the bed. "Yea, a good night's sleep is all I need…" Before he knew it, he had shut his eyes and gone to sleep, failing to notice the slight profile of another person on the sheets….

Daylight broke through the windows of the gargantuan, maze-like castle. Sleep was still evident deep in his eyes, and needed the first fleeting moments of sitting up to readjust to the bright light filtering through the screens.

He yawned loudly, lifting his arms in a big, wide stretch, holding them there for a few seconds. Finally resting back down on the bed, he set them against something next to him, making it wriggle under his touch.

"What the hell?" he said as he fully opened his to take a good look at what it was exactly he had touched.

Kagome stirred slightly, still leaning next to Bankotsu. She slowly opened her eyes as Bankotsu did, stretching her arms wide. She looked up from his chest and saw those two round eyes looking straight back at her.

_Oh, it's Kagome_, he said as he tried to surrender to sleep once more.

_It's just Bankotsu…_ she said as she let her head fall once more to his chest.

After what seemed an eternity of lying there in a lazy stupor, the past events finally soaked in on them, breaking the hold of sleep on them. They both sat up in unison and yelled at each other.

"What are you doing in my bed!"

Kagome glared at him, her same old fire, evident as ever, in her eyes. "Well, you're the pervert who tried to come in and take advantage of me!"

"Look who's talking!" he shot back at her, "You were the one lying on top of me!"

Kagome's face blushed a deep root red at this remark, realizing his point, and what exactly she had done. "It-it wasn't my fault! It was cold and I moved to the hottest thing next to me!"

Bankotsu smirked at her. "So, after all this time, you finally admit that you think I'm the hottest thing. Took you long enough…" he laughed to himself. _She set herself up on that one…_

Kagome blushed even more. "Th-that's not what I was saying!" _Great_, she thought, _He's making me look like a fool…_

"Is that so? Then why are you blushing so deeply?" he remarked.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him, "You're only making it worse!" _Boy, I'm gonna slap him if he doesn't stop…_

"Well, that's the point of doing this, isn't it?" he continued laughing at her. _This is so priceless…_

She moved in towards him, closing the gap between them, and reached out to slap him across the face, but, once again, she was not quick enough. He grabbed her by the wrist before she was bale to reach his face, but he caught her off-balance, falling backwards again on the bed, her landing on him.

Realizing the position they were in, she blushed even more than she had before, and tried desperately to pick herself up from his bare skin. Before she got far, she was pulled down unto his chest once more, but he held her this time.

"It's okay, you can stay like that for a while," he said to her, his tone changing from a deep and harsh one to a reassuring whisper, "I don't mind."

She looked at him, his eyes now glancing skywards at the painted ceiling. "O-okay…" she said as she laid her head down once more.

_Hmm…_ she thought to herself, _I guess this is… alright…_

Before either knew it, their eyes had silently closed shut, and they both fell asleep once more…

* * *

Through the raylit panes of a nearby window, the sun's light shone through the room from the top of the skies. Mid-day had come.

She, for the second time that day, opened her eyes slowly, letting the sunlight's rays shine unto them, fully awakening her. She felt around, and found much to her dismay that Bankotsu had already awakened and left the bed.

"Well, I guess it's time that I wake up as well."

She walks over to where her regular school clothes are, and steadily picks them up and walks into the side-room next to the room, where she proceeded to change into them. She walks out, in all her perky, green glory, and taking one more look at the room, walks off to find the merc.

"I wonder he could be doing right now…" she pondered, recalling the events from earlier in the morning. _Almost as if he actually wanted me there with him… _she thinks to herself.

She lost her train of thought as she suddenly came up to and bumped into Bankotsu's back. She juggled her balance before she gains complete control once more, and rubs her forehead where she had hit him. But, before she could say anything, he puts his hand to her lips.

"Don't move, there's something else in this hall besides us."

Kagome's heart nearly skips a beat. _Something else?..._she thought, frightened. "Are you sure?" she asked, "This is the worst place to have to face something else."

Bankotsu takes in what she says. _She's right_, he thought, _A mazelike castle like this only makes it harder on me…_

He makes a quick double take, making sure nothing is coming from the side corridors, then slowly starts making his way forward to the end of the hall. Kagome starts coming up from behind, her bow and arrow now secure.

He comes up to the end, lined up on the right, with his back on the wall. Glancing over to the left, he sees nothing. _Then he's gonna be on this side_, he thought. He turns the corner sharply, bringing his Banryuu in front, his feet planted firmly on this new stance.

"I knew it." he said.

In front of him he saw his adversary, the one he had seen earlier. It was a man of a pretty tall stature, his face hidden under the hood of his cloak. His hair dropped in front of his face with streams of jet black strands. He stands, not moving an inch.

Bankotsu growls at him. "What are you doing here!"

The man lifted his neck, a smirk now visible through his overgrown hair.

"Me?" he said, containing the smirk behind the hood, "I'm here finishing some unfinished business…"

_That voice…_ Bankotsu looked closer, _Can it be who I think it is?_ He inched his way closer, the anticipation of unmasking this familiar stranger overtaking him. He came closer, and closer, and noticed that the man had not bothered moving at all. _That's it_, he thought, _He's dead_. In one leap of might, he pounced at the man, his halberd leading the attack.

The mysterious figure watched this happened, and with the keen agility of a leopard, leaps out of the way of the halberd's head. Unfortunately, the halberd caught hold of his cloak, drawing it off of him.

"Heh, thanks for saving me the trouble of searching for you." Bankotsu smirked.

"I'm not always as cold-hearted as I seem," replied Naraku, now fully erect.

Kagome suddenly bursts through the hall in a frenzy, bow and arrow taking aim at her long awaited target.

"Naraku!"

"Ah," he replied, smirk wider than before, "You have yourself a tramp now, do you?"

"You should watch who you run your mouth off to, cowardly bastard," Bankotsu answered harshly.

Naraku makes no move at the threat, but in an instant s holing with laughter, the smirk suddenly turning into one huge grin.

"You look just as pathetic and worthless as the mutt InuYasha did when he was with that girl—"

"Leave her out of this!" Bankotsu yelled in rage, his temper on edge by now, "You worthless son of a bitch!"

"—And you're just as desperately protective. You make a very cute couple," remarked Naraku, his laugh now the only thing in the hall.

Bankotsu was going mad with anger._ Worthless son of a bitch!_ he kept repeating in his mind. So, in his fit, he did the only thing his mind told him to do: Kill.He shifted his halberd into a spear-like stance , and males a running dive at him, Banryuu aimed directly at his heart.

"Die, bastard!" he yells in anger.

He chuckles. "You think I'm that easy?" he remarks as he uses his right hand as a shield, and fends off the halberd.

Bankotsu jumps back and uses the extra push to propel himself back next to Kagome.

"No, on the contrary, I actually think I'm gonna enjoy this challenge." He replied with the grin that had been faced at them since the beginning.

Kagome came up behind him, her mouth up to him. "Like we always do?" she whispered the question into his ear.

"Exactly," replied Bankotsu, unholstering his Banryuu from his shoulder, and repositioning the halberd to point at Naraku.

"This is it, Naraku, it ends now!" he yelled in defiance, and took off, flying through the hall to the end, where his adversary and target were awaiting their demise. He brings himself to a crouch, and launches himself straight at him. He brings the Banryuu up over his head, and swings over to land in his gut, but the shot was parried by his arm once more.

"Ha!" Naraku laughed in amusement, "You really need to try better…"

Though he had parried his blow, Bankotsu held Naraku at a deadlock, his halberd against the demon lord's armored arm.

Bankotsu held at him, both pouring in all they have, until, all of a sudden, Bankotsu started laughing, the grin once more plastered atop of his face.

Naraku wiped his look of confidence and stared angrily at him. "What the hell's so funny!"

"Now!" he yelled as he brought off the Banryuu and dove for the deck of the floor, Kagome still in position behind him. However, what Naraku had not noticed was the fact that she was the one intended to make the kill.

"What!"

Kagome let go of her arrow, flying gracefully and quickly though the air at its target, as Naraku stumbled forward from the complete inbalance he had.

"No!"

The arrow flew straight into his heart, tearing apart his cloak, leaving him there. Then, all at once, he fell to the floor, reverted to nothing more than a pile of misty ash.

Kagome looked at her triumph and cheered. "Yes! We did it!"

"No we didn't" replied Bankotsu gloomily, staring miserably at the pile of ashes on the ground. Within them could be seen the familiar wooden doll, now torn in half.

Kagome walked up to him, them stared at the doll in the pile of ashes. She watched as he shouldered hs halberd and slowly walk off.

"It was only a doll…"

She stared down at the pile of ashes in complete and utter disbelief. _It was so real…

* * *

_

End Chapter

* * *

**AN: so, what did you think? I'd like some comments, if that aint asking too much. So, until next time, Cyaz.**


End file.
